


zoo

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Ryder has a bad habit of adopting critters they come across. Vetra is learning to live with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Vetra knew something was off when she walked into Temperance’s room. It was still a mess of things here and there, datapads strewn across the desk and the bed wasn’t made, but something more was off.

When she felt something brush against her legs she automatically reached for the gun she realized she wasn’t carrying on board and looked down to see a tiny four legged creature.

Very slowly she reached down to pick the creature up and examined it. It was covered in black fur, the only bit of colour on it was the pink nose that reminded Vetra a little of Jaal’s. The creature mewed and reached out with one paw to press it against Vetra’s face.

A cat. She realized. This was a cat, one that Sid must have woken up.

The doors slid open behind her and Temperance came in, freezing at the scene in front of her.

“Uh, I can explain?” Temperance said, grinning sheepishly.

“You had my sister unthaw a cat for you?” Vetra turned to look at Temperance, the cat’s paw sliding across her face and she was still holding it up in the air, trying to be careful with the creature.

“Well I am the Pathfinder. What good is that if I can’t pull a few strings right? Her name is Blasto.” Temperance offered, like that made it better. “I mean you did say you were wondering what the point of a cat was, I just thought a firsthand experience would help.”

“Right.” Vetra said drily, “And it had nothing to do with the fact that we’ve already got Perry the Pyjack and Varren Meat.” She nodded to the hamster that Temperance had found last month and unfortunately let Drack name. “It’s not even pink.” She looked back at the cat. “How’d you pick Blasto?”

Perry at least made sense, Temperance and Scott had grown up on that show.

Temperance shrugged, “Because this one will find a way in to your heart.” She said without a trace of regret, dropping her voice to imitate Blasto.

“It’s buzzing.” Vetra narrowed her eyes at the cat.

“She’s purring.” Temperance defended. “Just give her a chance. I promise you’ll love her.” She reached up to take Blasto from Vetra, letting the cat sink into her arms and scratching underneath the cats chin.

“You know.” Vetra said, crossing her arms. “I could have gotten you that cat. You didn’t have to go to Sid.” It almost sounded like she was sulking but she’d refuse to admit that.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Temperance said, still petting the cat in her arms which had rested it’s front paws on her shoulder and curled into her neck, purring loud enough that Vetra could hear it from where she stood. “Don’t worry, you’re still my first pick.”

Temperance juggled the cat a little to hold it with one arm, reaching up to tug at the top of Vetra’s armour and pulling her down just enough so Temperance could kiss her on the cheek.

“All right,” Vetra said, placated for the moment. “But no more animals Ryder, I think eventually the Tempest will buckle under the weight of them.”

“And here I thought the Wraith looked kinda cute.”

“Ryder.”

“Kidding.” Temperance flashed her a grin. “I will try not to adopt any more animals.” She set Blasto down and took Vetra’s hands in her own. “I solemnly promise.” She was far too serious and there was a slight spark in her eye that read of mischief.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the word ‘try’ in there.” Vetra shook her head but let Temperance pull her towards the bed for a distraction anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone prompted me with them also getting a dog so here we are

It was Vetra’s own fault.

While scrolling through a list of requests from one of her contacts she stopped at a line and asked out loud, “Hey Ryder, what’s a dog?”

“Dogs?” Temperance perked up right away, bolting up right from where she had been resting against Vetra and almost making Vetra slip face first on the bed. “We have dogs?!” Temperance whirled to face Vetra, an excited look on her face and was practically vibrating in trying to contain it.

“Um,” Vetra backpedaled. “No?”

It was too late the damage had been done, the idea planted in Temperance’s head and Vetra was about to promise ice cream to Temperance to change the subject but then Temperance looked so happy that she stopped.

“Can we get one?”

Vetra glanced over to the corner of the room where Blasto the cat was sleeping on top of Varren Meat the space hamster’s cage. Only then she looked back at Temperance who still looked hopeful and she sighed. “You’re taking care of it.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever.” Temperance said without hesitation and practically flattened Vetra to the bed when she tackled her with a hug.

~~

It was larger than Vetra expected, covered in golden fur and like the cat had a pink nose but a larger snout. It’s tongue lolled from it’s mouth as Temperance scratched behind it’s ears.

“She’s an Akita.” Temperance said like that meant something, “C’mon, let’s play fetch.” She gathered up the leash in her hand and grabbed Vetra’s hand with her other one, leading the dog down the ramp to Podromos.

“It fetches?” Vetra asked, mandibles flaring a little in interest.

“It can’t help you smuggle things if that’s what you’re looking for. Sorry babe.” Temperance let go of her hand to pick up a stick. “But you can train dogs to sniff things out.” She waved the stick in front of the dog, letting it see it and then threw it in ungraceful arc, it didn’t land all that far away.

The dog still tore after it when Temperance let go of the leash, picking up the stick with it’s mouth and trotting back to Temperance with it’s tail wagging.

Vetra hummed as she considered it, “So she’s useful.”

“She’s a companion.” Temperance countered with, taking the stick from the dog’s mouth after a little bit of wrestling. She offered it to Vetra to throw.

Vetra took it, frowning at the slobber on the stick but dutifully throwing it anyway. “But she can still help out.”

“Yes babe,” Temperance teased, “We can teach her to help you sniff out supplies.”

This time when the dog came back Vetra leaned down to take the stick, pulling at the same time the dog did. “She’s not very good about giving things back.” Vetra said drily.

“Drop it.” Temperance said in a stern voice, sterner than Vetra had heard from her before. On cue the dog let go of the stick, sitting down on it’s back paws and just watching them. “You just have to let them know when you’re not playing anymore.”

Vetra held the stick in front of her face in contemplation. “You know Ryder, I’m beginning to see why you might want one.” She looked back down to see Temperance had gotten the dog on it’s back and was giving it belly rubs, mumbling ‘who’s a good dog’ over and over again. “What are we naming her?” Vetra asked, bemused by the scene in front of her.

Temperance paused, her mouth twitching upwards. “We? So it’s our pet?”

Vetra chuckled, “Yeah babe, it’s our pet.” She knelt down to lightly scratch at the dog’s belly, dropping the stick in her hand. “You’ve won me over this time.”

Temperance beamed at her. “I think we can name her Palaven.” Temperance said decisively, “Cause she’s a pal. And we’re gal pals.” Temperance said the last part like there was some joke there but Vetra had no idea what it was.

“You’re ridiculous.” Vetra said but looked down at the dog so she didn’t have to show how happy that name actually made her. She didn’t miss Palaven but having a connection to things back at the Milky Way – to her past, even just in name, was growing on her.

“You love it.” Temperance crowed in victory, standing up. “C’mon Palaven.” She addressed the dog who flipped over on to her feet and barked happily at Temperance when she picked up the stick again. Palaven licked Vetra’s glove before she tore after the stick when it was thrown, almost comfortingly like she’d seen Blasto do before to Temperance.

“So.” Vetra said as she stood up, “Exactly how did you clear this one with the others?”

“Oh Liam’s on board for walking her.” Temperance grinned, “Jaal is very excited too. I told Lexi it’d be good for health.”

“You’re terrible.” Vetra said fondly, resting her arm across Temperance’s shoulders. “And this doesn’t mean we’re going to get any more animals.”

Temperance’s hum was one that sounded more like she was humouring her than anything else.


End file.
